Kingdom Come
by soulgyrl53
Summary: Post My Struggle II. One place my mind went to after the season wrapped up,yes I say season, ever the optimist. this is just one of a myriad of ways I felt the story could go.
1. Chapter 1

**Mulders Story…**

 **In** my dreams, I had pictured that, when the end came, it would be the Armageddon everyone had been predicting for millennia. I had even voiced once, during a drunken, disillusioned chat with a barmaid, that "when it hits it's going to be the shit-storm of all time". Turns out I was only partly right. What I _hadn't_ dreamed was how big a part I would play in it all. And Scully. And a boy I thought I had lost so many years ago.

I didn't know _what_ the hell had happened to Tad O'Malley. He had just disappeared, the same way Svetta had disappeared. I was so over people disappearing from my life that I hardly noticed when they did anymore. Not so in this case, however. I had been spending a good deal of my time online in that damn basement trying to hunt Svetta down; a lot more than even Scully was aware of. Tad, though… as curious as I was to know what _did_ happen to him; well he was big boy and could fend for himself. Svetta…not so much. As it turns out, O'Malley reappeared of his own accord. And I still didn't know what had happened to Svetta.

When that great shit-storm hit, it was immediate and swift. I started with the military, a la Stephen King. But instead of "Captain Trips" we had the Spartan Virus. It, too, spread across the country quickly. But this was not _just_ a strain of influenza like Project Blue. Oh no, the evil masterminds behind this holocaust had incorporated a way to summons a myriad of ills into their wretched scheme: Anthrax, the plague, rhinovirus, measles, avian flu, etc….all ready and waiting to rub mankind out of existence. And the biggest difference between King's annihilation and this one…. _this was intentional!_ And all brought into play by that modern-day Hitler and his personal Gestapo. The _thought_ that… that…. _being_ , had sired me, _sickened_ me…and drove a dagger into the very core of my soul. What the _hell_ was my mother _thinking_ ….god rest her soul.

We eventually gathered together, those of us willing and able to take and make our own "Stand". Of course, for a while, I was dying myself, and it would be a few days before I, personally, would be of much help.

I had planned a meeting with O'Malley that fateful day, but it was interrupted by a visit from a hostile errand–boy. One sent by that ghost…sending an invitation. An invitation I felt I couldn't ignore if for no other reason than to see if it were true with my own eyes. I would have sworn that jackass was dead. _Again_. But, like all bad penny's, he keeps on turning up…reappearing in my life. Of course, I'd been there a few times myself...the brink of death, beyond and back. But, unlike CGB, I didn't want to grow up to be King of the Mountain, Ruler of the World…Destroyer of Nations. I only wanted to _stop_ scum like him. And, it appeared, as the Devil's luck would have it, _he_ _would_ survive this modern apocalypse. The bastard was a human cockroach.

Then, Agent Miller appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Old Smokey let us go without a fight. I was on my way out, I knew that. It was very difficult to keep my brain in function mode. I was fast approaching the stage of illness when you prayed for death.

And suddenly, there _she_ was, my doctor in shining armor. I think she was mumbling something about hooking me up to an IV and talking with Agent Miller, when, unexpectedly, there _it_ was. I didn't have the strength to get up and look, but I would have known that shimmer and blinding light anywhere. It was there, hovering…right above us. For a moment I thought maybe it was going to finish Spender's work for him, blast us all right into the afterlife. But then I felt myself moving, floating, being sucked up into the craft like some half-dead fly into a Hoover. I wanted so badly to turn and look for Scully, but my body wasn't responding anymore to whatever control my thought process still had. And then…a whole lot of nothingness.

I woke to find myself in a small room, of sorts, with a feeble light that didn't seem to be coming from anywhere, but almost like it was a _living thing_ …was actually a part of the room itself. It looked like someone took the bioluminescence out of about ten thousand fireflies and threw it around the place. I was laying on something resembling a leather sofa…a very lumpy one. At least it wasn't some damn examination table. I also had the distinct sense that someone, or something, was watching me. But, most notable of all, I didn't feel quite so feverish. I certainly wasn't one-hundred percent, but I no longer felt at death's door either. Something inside of me kept telling me I should be panicking, but another part of my brain wasn't interested in that. I had no idea how much time had passed or exactly where I was.

And then…. _Scully!_ Was she here? Had she, too, been lifted up into that great ship in the sky? And was it an actual _alien_ ship or another ARV? And who was manning the thing? Is that where I was _now_? But…Scully! I started yelling…and pounding, screaming her name. I only had the strength for about ten minutes of that tiring endeavor, when I heard a faint whirling sound and the room got a little brighter. Over in the left corner of the room, a sort of console started lighting up, dim at first, until it was glowing. It looked like the screen doctor's use to read x-rays, only brighter. I went over to investigate and a face appeared…a face I recognized, but would never have expected to see. It looked at me and smiled.

"Agent Mulder," it said, "you're awake. How are you feeling?"

 _Mulder's story to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gave my eyes a good rub, and looked at the face on the monitor…again.

"Marita? What the _hell_? What the hell is going on here? Where am I? What is this place? Where's Scully?"

The face appeared to sigh. "It's okay Agent Mulder. You're safe."

That... pissed me off. "Safe? What the hell does that mean…I'm _safe_? Damn it, what's going on? And, _again_... _where's Scully_?"

Marita was looking a little flustered. "Agent Mulder, I…I will be right there. We need to talk."

 _No shit…and you had better have a damn good explanation for this…_

Almost immediately a section of the wall opened. I can't say door, because there didn't appear to be one...at least not in the normal sense. Marita Covarrubias stepped into the room….and she wasn't alone.

" _Miller_? You got caught up in this? Where…is Scully, Agent Miller?"

Miller pursed his lips and sighed deeply before answering. "She's not here, Agent Mulder. And I wasn't exactly 'caught up' in anything. I was taken… on purpose….just like you were."

I clenched my jaw, closed my eyes, and ran my fingers through my hair. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and very weak. My knees buckled and Agent Miller rushed forward to grab me before I collapsed. He led me over to the sofa and we both sat down. Marita followed, but stood a short distance away, worry spread across her face. I bent over, head in my hands, elbows on my knees and breathed in and out heavily until the wave of nausea passed.

Miller put a hand on my back. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and answered without looking at him. "Yeah…I mean…I'm not sure. How can any of this possible be okay? But go ahead, Miller. And Marita. Time to do some explaining."

Miller looked away and Marita started. "I'm sorry things are the way… they are, but they felt they couldn't wait any longer to take action. You have to believe me, Agent Mulder, they're here to help. Here to stop the devastation that we are bringing down on our own heads. They're here to save us from ourselves. That's what they've always been trying to do."

A feeling I can only describe as the complete lack of hope filled my head... my heart… my very being. For a moment I felt devoid of any emotion, as though the very thing that made me human had dissolved, liquefied, and seeped right through the very pores of my skin.

As I said, the feeling was fleeting, for in the next instant I felt the beginnings of a faint electric charge surging through my body. I looked down at my arms and hands and could see they were _covered_ with the same green, shimmering substance that illuminated the air. As the tingling sensation grew stronger, I felt _myself_ growing stronger. It felt like I was healing from the outside in. I don't know why, but I panicked and stood up, and tried to shake the stuff off of me.

"Don't fight it, Agent Mulder," Miller said. "It will heal you, just like it healed me. It didn't take as long for me because I wasn't as far gone as you. Just allow it to do…what it has to do."

I didn't argue with him. I had no idea what was happening, but I could definitely feel myself getting stronger. It was almost as though I could feel my cells rejuvenating. Whatever this substance was, it was obviously comprised of something otherworldly…alien. No doubt about it. It occurred to me that it was about the same shade of green as the alien blood. As if she could read my mind, Covarrubias spoke up.

"I assure you Agent Mulder, this substance is completely safe. In fact, not only is it healing you, it is providing strength and stamina to Agent Miller and myself as well."

I shook my head in a vague kind of agreement. "All right, let's move on, shall we? Who brought us here? And Why? And who the hell are 'they'."

Marita smiled slightly. "I think you already know the answer to that. I reiterate to you, they are here to help."

"And I repeat to _you_ ; where…..is….Scully?"

"I can only tell you she's protected. I'll tell you that what CGB Spender told you was correct. She will survive. She's safeguarded from the virus."

"How do _you_ know what _he_ told me?"

'I'm in a position to know a lot of things, Agent Mulder. But we're wasting time sitting here talking about this. If you are feeling well enough, we should go meet with them and they will let you know what you...and Agent Miller…what you need to know….what you have to do. We need to act quickly. Some parts of the process have already been set in motion. Agent Scully has the right idea, but her resources are extremely limited and a vaccine won't stop the virus from spreading. We need to _counteract_ the virus, _stop_ it at the onset, and _terminate_ the conditions that are causing it to turn on in the first place. The virus is spreading all over the world now, not just in the USA. And this is just the beginning. Come… we need to start."

I looked at Agent Miller and he got up and walked with Marita to the door. I followed.

We walked down a hallway and I leaned over to Miller. "I, uh, take it we are on the… _craft_?"

"We are. But I don't know if we are still hovering or…have…moved."

I looked around. This was nothing like the ship Scully and I found ourselves on in Antarctica. That vehicle was dark, and cold; all steel, chutes, and ladders. This reminded me more of the barn of the Kindred. Only brighter. I asked Miller if he had any idea who "they" were. He looked at me as though he wasn't sure if I were serious or not.

"I thought you knew. It's the greys, Agent Mulder. The greys."

I didn't respond. I knew he hadn't yet had the pleasure of experiencing as many types of alien life forms as I had.

We came to a stop and Covarrubias pushed some sort of button on the wall. We entered a room that actually _looked_ like what I would consider a room. There were five people seated around a table, three men and two women, none of which looked familiar.

"Please," Marita said, motioning for Agent Miller and myself to be seated. "Agent's, as you know, our world is in great danger. It has been for quite some time. I won't go over much of the back story, because Agent Mulder, you already know it, or most of it anyway, and I filled Agent Miller in on as many details as I could while you were…convalescing."

"Question," I said, interrupting, "just what was that…. _stuff_ I was 'convalescing' in?"

Marita looked at an elderly man who gave a nod of approval.

"The room you were in is a healing pod. There are several of them on this ship. It is used much in the same way we use hyperbaric chambers or Native American sweat lodges. They are solely for rejuvenation and healing. The green substance you were surrounded by is a type of natural herb acquired from their home planet. They have used it on humans successfully for a long time. And by some miracle, they have been able to keep it a secret and out of the hands of the bastards here who would use it for their own gain."

I nodded at Marita and addressed the men and women sitting with us. "And just… who are all of you and what part are you five playing in all this?"

The same man who nodded at Marita answered me. "Mr. Mulder, the very thing we have feared for years is now coming to fruition, has been for several years actually. We have attempted many times to stop it, but there are very powerful, devious persons among you who are determined to bring human life to an end, or the majority of it. And, because of various political, economic, and cultural situations, have chosen now to bring the hammer down. We have seen this happen to our own civilization and are deeply saddened."

Yeah, I was a little puzzled. What did these people mean "their" civilization? And…then it hit me. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, they all looked at each other. The old one smiled at me and then….they all showed their true faces. They were what I had always known to be referred to as the "greys". I don't know what my face was registering, but Agent Miller started laughing. For two pins, I would have slugged him.

"Are you finding this _amusing_ , Miller?"

"Sorry," he answered, reigning himself in. "It's just…well, your face."

Then I heard them…in my head. I heard them talking, but no lips, if you could call them lips, were moving.

"We know you're familiar with our true form, but we didn't want to startle you right off by showing you our proper faces, Mr. Mulder. Would you prefer if we converted back to a human appearance?"

I looked at Miller. His face held a look of complete astonishment. I asked him. "What do _you_ think?"

He answered, still staring at our "hosts". "I, uh…don't really care. I find them fascinating, myself."

I laughed...a dry, curt laugh. "Well, I for one, prefer to talk to a familiar figure. Preferably one that has a _mouth_ that _moves_ when it speaks. No offense, and thanks for the physical healing, but my mind still isn't in a very good place to be playing psychic badminton right now."

And just like that they reoccupied their human forms.

One of the "women" on my right began to speak. "Agents, we will be sending you both back to Washington to help distribute an anti-virus. We have already had dozens of those working with us embark on this process in other parts of the United States. Similarly, we have several vessels in Russia, China, South America, Africa, and the U.K. Unfortunately, at this time, we have only a solution for those who have already become ill. And it may not work on those too far gone. Our emphasis is now changing to stopping the virus from switching on in the first place. Our first attempt was not very successful."

I had to ask. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"Your Mr. O'Malley was right when he announced that the virus was being triggered by chemtrails, microwave radiation, and in some instances, EMP's. But there is one other tactic those destructive masterminds have started to utilize, one that is proving difficult for us to counter: the contamination of the world's fresh water supply. That is as far as I am going to go with any explanations right now, Mr. Mulder…Miller."

A youngish, male-looking being to my left stood. "Mr. Mulder, if you would come with me please. We have one more thing we would like to show you before we return you to Washington. Please follow me. Agent Miller, Ms. Covarrubias will accompany you to the supply station and give you further instructions on the use of the anti-virus before your return."

The "man" headed for the hallway and I followed. We stepped into an "elevator", but I had no sense that we moved at all. It wasn't quite a "beam me up Scotty", but close. We entered another hallway, went a short distance and came to what actually looked like a wooden door.

My "man" turned to me then, gave a weak smile and announced, "I don't mean to alarm you, but you may want to…prepare yourself for what I'm about to show you." "He" knocked on the door quickly and opened it. We stepped into what looked for all the world like your typical American teenage bedroom. Sitting in a wing back chair reading a book, was what appeared to be a young human. A pair of wide-set, blue eyes looked up apprehensively at both of us. The youngster put the book down and stood. I could see a mixture of hope and fear behind those eyes.

My host walked over and put his arm around the child and addressed him. "This is the man we have been telling you about. He is going to be working with us. I am going to leave him here with you for a short time, give you some time to get acquainted. Mr. Mulder, I am going to leave and make the final preparations for your return. Now, I would like to introduce, or perhaps I should say reintroduce, William."

 _next...Scully's story..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Scully's story….**

I looked at the light overhead in disbelief, and in some anger. Even though it was so bright as to be blinding all around me, I felt in the dark as to its purpose. Was this an alien ship come to take myself or Mulder, or both, away? Was it here to bring about our end? Or, was it one of the ARV's Mulder and Tad O'Malley spoke of? And if proved to be the latter, what sinister business was brewing on board? In the next instant, I felt an electrical charge in the air, and almost immediately witnessed Mulder rising out of the car, floating upward, not unlike what I had once witnessed with Cassandra Spender (or thought I had). A part of me felt that I should grab him, haul him back, but something was stopping me. I can't say that it was fear, but I felt that if I _did_ try to stop him, something far worse would happen. I was so focused on Mulder that I didn't immediately realize the same thing was happening to agent Miller. At the same time, some…voice in my head was telling me that it wasn't there for me. And almost as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone…and the reality of what had just happened came crashing down on me. Mulder was ill, gravely ill. If he didn't get help soon he wasn't going to make it and now I was powerless to do _anything_ about it. The contents of the IV bag I still held in my hand may not have saved him, but it would have bought us some valuable time. Now, his fate was in the hands of whomever…or whatever… had taken him. I started to panic, hyperventilated, and the darkness came. But, before I hit the ground… " ** _Mulder!"_**

When I came to a few minutes later, panic and pandemonium were reigning supreme. Horrified people were running, screaming, crying… terrified that the ship might come back and take them, too. An elderly couple was by my side, the woman on her knees, rosary beads in her hands. A few others who had witnessed the event were rushing past, looking at me with shock and disgust as though what had just taken place was somehow _my_ fault. I sat up, and the elderly man spoke to me. "What was that…my god what _was_ that? Why…why did it take those men who were with you? Where did they go? What is happening? For the love of god…what is _happening_?" And he broke down and wept bitterly.

I got back in the Explorer and managed to turn it around, but maneuvering through the mob of people and abandoned vehicles proved impossible. I got out, shoved the IV bag into my coat pocket, and moved as quickly as I could among the crowd. It was absolute bedlam. I had witnessed a lot of unimaginable things during my years on the x-files, but nothing of this magnitude. The dead and dying were lying all over the place. Mother's with dead babies in their arms; men screaming for someone…anyone to please help their dying wives; neglected children wandering aimlessly, crying pathetically for missing parents. A few hopeless souls were jumping off the railings into the Potomac…

I reached the end of the bridge and started looking for a usable vehicle. After I had gone approximately a quarter of a mile, I came upon an abandoned Smart car with the engine still running. Perfect. It took me twice as long as it should have to get back to the hospital, but what greeted me there gave me some hope. Agent Einstein was up and moving, and although she was still ill, she was growing stronger and was well enough to assist those who needed help. She had treated Nurse Sandeep who had then administered the rest of the IV bags I had prepared to some of the doctors, a few nurses, and a couple of gravely ill children. In addition, a couple of physicians were in the process of producing more of the vaccine from the DNA in my previously collected blood. We provided hydration and pain relief to as many as we possibly could, but still our best efforts were weighing pitifully against the enormousness of what we were up against. People continued to pour into the hospital and we hadn't near enough of the vaccine or the time to produce it to combat the hundreds of sick in just _this_ hospital, let alone the untold thousands in other parts of DC.

I did have Agent Einstein take another half-pint of my blood; it was all I could afford to spare after what had already been taken earlier. We worked in conjunction with the other doctors to produce as much vaccine as we could. It wasn't a process you could hasten along and we were somewhat limited equipment wise, but it was the best we could do.

It was also apparent that we needed to establish a better system of dealing with the afflicted and we chose the cafeteria as the best place for those who would be receiving the next few batches of the vaccine. Nurses and any volunteers well enough to help were directing anyone with infants and children under the age of five to this area. It was agreed upon by Agent Einstein, me, and the other physicians that they should be ministered to first. Next would be the elderly and fragile and we set them up in the emergency department and it's adjoining waiting rooms. I didn't hold out a lot of hope that we would actually be able to do much for this frail population, but it felt good to have some sense of organization and a plan in place just the same. There was no doubt in my mind that many, many more would simple die. It was heartbreaking, but it was just another reality we had to deal with. We employed a few of the orderlies and housekeepers who could still function to take those who had already expired to the morgue and, when that became full, to the basement. We were in dire need of a miracle. Short of a couple hundred people showing up offering us the use of their alien DNA, I couldn't think what else could possibly save us.

Agent Einstein and I were working on readying the newest batch of vaccine for use on a group of toddlers, when she suddenly stopped and turned to me abruptly. "Oh my god…Miller…Agent Mulder, where are they? I can't believe I forgot about Miller. Where are they Agent Scully?"

The abject hopelessness that had been lurking in the pit of my stomach must have risen up and lodged itself on my face, because Agent Einstein turned white as a sheet and sat down in the nearest chair. I looked at her, but the words froze in my mouth.

"They…they're dead aren't they…oh god, Miller…." Her voice was barely a whisper, laden with grief.

I swallowed down my own anguish and found my voice. "Actually, I…I don't know that. Agent Einstein, they were …taken. They just…went."

Tears were streaming down her face. She looked at me…so puzzled…so confused. "Gone….taken? What do mean _taken_? By _who_? And to where?"

"You won't believe me…"

"Agent Scully!"

I walked over to her and lifted her chin so that her eyes met mine. "I'm talking about a craft, Agent Miller; a spaceship. And yes, it _could_ be extraterrestrial...and it could just as well be our own government. But I don't have the time to explain it all to you now…you'll just have to believe me….trust me. We have much work to do here and there's …there's nothing we can do for Mulder and Miller right now anyway. Pray…I guess. You… _we_ _have_ to be strong, Agent Einstein. A lot of very sick people are dying out there and right now we are their only hope. You can fall apart later, but don't you _dare_ leave me now."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "All right…all right, Agent Scully. I'm good…I'm okay. I'll get these bags down to the cafeteria right."

She left and I finished injecting the remaining vaccine into other IV bags. I was on the last bag when I heard the door open and someone entered the room. I turned around.

"Tad! Oh my god!"

"Dana," he whispered…and then he collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **William's story…**

I always knew there was something…different about me. Things just sort of…happened around me that shouldn't have been happening. The first incident I remember was when I was around two. My mom was taking me upstairs for a nap and I didn't want to go. She had a hold of my hand and I was fussing and crying and yelling "no", but mom was insisting. We got almost to the top of the stairs, when I stopped and refused to go any further. Mom told me to not make such a stink and yes I _was_ going to take a nap. I started thinking that, _no I was not and you can't make me_ , and swung my head towards the down stairs floor. The next thing I knew, my mom was falling…falling, landing with a sickening crunch at the bottom of those stairs. She had broken her left arm. She yelled my name and looked up at me in shock. I knew…I just _knew_ , that I had caused it…and I was horrified. I'm not sure if my mom thought anything about it or not…but why would she? As for myself, that scared me bad enough to try very hard to keep my feelings in check…even if I was just a toddler. And I pretty much did…until I went to kindergarten at five years old. My parents did not send me to preschool figuring they could do just as good a job themselves teaching me what I needed to know.

I had been in kindergarten about three months, it was around Thanksgiving, when a boy named Allan who had been teasing me all year, finally went too far. He started in heckling me, again, and pulled my hair really hard. I turned to him and I was _furious._ I hollered, "No!", and put my hand out in a "stop" position. Allan went flying backwards, like someone had thrown him, and slammed into the closet door. Everyone, including myself, was stunned. I never physically touched him and the other kids attested to that when we were questioned, but still, I know they _knew_ it was somehow because of me. Allan never bothered me again, but then neither did a lot of the other children. A couple of them thought it was "cool" and befriended me, but basically everyone else was afraid of me. Again, I had to concentrate to bring my feelings under control. None of that school incident was ever relayed to my parents. I think the teacher didn't know what to say.

And I just…knew things….knew things were going to happen or take place before they did. Not all the time, but enough that even spooked me out sometimes. I tried to channel my thoughts to other things and realized I could move small objects just thinking about it; nothing big, just a book or cup. Lights would go on and off around me. By the time I started first grade, I think my mom was beginning to wonder if there wasn't _something_ different about me, but she couldn't quite figure it out…and I was not about to enlighten her. Dad acted oblivious to everything. In fact, he seemed to go out of his way to ignore anything out of the ordinary. And that kind of made me wonder about _him._ I caught him looking at me out of the corner of his eye a few times when he thought I couldn't see. But, I didn't say anything.

As time went on, I became better at channeling whatever "powers" I had. I still was kind of an outsider at school and spent a lot of time by myself exploring our large property. I would run for miles, climb trees, and swim for hours in our creek and pond. I received a stop watch from my grandparents when I turned nine and I used to time myself running. By the time I was ten, I could run a mile in 5 minutes 15 seconds, I just did not get winded or tired. And climbing trees…my agility was nothing like I had ever seen any other kids do. I started playing ball with dad a lot that year. My throw was straight on and I rarely ever missed hitting a pitch…no matter where the ball was thrown.

At eleven, I started to become interested in school sports, and signed up for the swim team and soccer. I was unstoppable and "miraculously"…all of those classmates who had shunned me before, suddenly wanted to be my friend. I ignored them all…except for one. Her name was Maggie, and for some reason, just the sound of her name set something off in my head…a thought...a memory…? I never could quite place it. When I was thirteen, I helped pitch our school baseball team to the state finals. We won.

Things went along fairly well for the next year few years. I excelled in school, both intellectually and physically. I had a couple of friends who liked and accepted me for who I was and vice-versa. And…there was Maggie.

But everything in my stable, bubble of a world exploded in late August of 2015 when my mom was killed in a car crash. It happened less than two miles from home and on a straight stretch of road on a sunny day. They could find no fault with the steering or brakes, in fact, no real cause for the crash was ever determined.

I was devastated; beyond devastated...my mom was my constant, my biggest fan. I got along fine with my dad, but I always had the feeling he held back from me just a little bit…almost like he wasn't quite sure if he should _really_ love me or not; like he was _afraid_ to get too close. I mean, there was affection and care, but _just_ enough. He was very happy when our school team won the state championships, but it was more like you'd be happy that the Yankee's won the world series, not like a father would be if his thirteen year old son's half a dozen no hitters was a major reason for the win. Dad, while he as obviously heartbroken over losing mom, seemed mainly angry. And angry as in he was angry at someone….or something… over it all. I began to suspect that he did not think mom's death was an accident, although he didn't specifically tell me that…not then anyway.

Just one month after mom died, dad took a trip leaving me with my grandparents. He was gone for two weeks and when he returned he had a few people with him… two women and three men. I had never seen any of them before in my life and I couldn't figure out what dad was doing with them; why did he bring them home with him? I thought maybe it had to do with a new job and that we would be moving. The following day, dad called me into the den and said he needed to have a serious discussion with me. What he told me….chilled me to the bone and changed my world forever. Yet, in one way…it was a relief.

I was never told I was adopted, never even suspected it, to tell you the truth. I knew there were no pictures of me as a really tiny baby, and I did think that was kind of odd, but they had plenty of me from about seven months old on, so I guess I just never questioned the whole thing. Mom had sort of mentioned once that my newborn pictures must have gotten lost somehow….an obvious lie. Not sure why she would do that. I mean, it wasn't like I would never find out someday that I was adopted.

Anyway, on this day dad sat me down. He looked worried and excited at the same time. Just like he had some big revelation to make, but wasn't quite sure if I would like it or not. And, of course, that's _exactly_ what it was. A revelation. Of insanely, huge proportions. He took a deep breath, and looked at me very solemnly.

"I have something very important to tell you, William. Something….I hope you can believe...can accept. Will, have you ever felt that maybe you were….well, different somehow. I mean, it's obvious that you excel at so many things, but I mean beyond that?"

I looked at him and swallowed hard. _Did he really want to know? Should I tell him? Of course I should. It's the only way now._ I proceeded to tell him about mom and me on the stairs, the bully Allan in kindergarten, moving objects with my mind, climbing trees like I was some kind of freaky monkey-boy, my seemingly psychic abilities... When I finished, he didn't really look all that surprised.

"William, you are a very special boy. One thing we never told you, your mother and I, mainly because your mother couldn't bring herself to do it…is that you were adopted. You were seven months old and we thought the world of you. Your mom was over the moon. We couldn't have children ourselves…..for….for various reasons, but you were a real answer to your mother's prayers."

"I guess that answers the question as to why there are no pictures of me as a newborn."

Dad blew out a long breath. "Yes. We…I should have done this sooner, but…. I shouldn't have waited so long. They are kind of pissed a t me."

"They? Who's they?"

"I'll get to that, Will. Anyway, your birth parents are...very special people. And I will tell you this, they loved you very much. But your life was in danger. They made the right decision….giving you up. At least your mother did."

I sat there shaking my head. This was weird. "You _know_ my real parents? Can I…can I _see_ them? Why was I in danger, I was just a baby? Who would want to hurt a baby so badly that they… the parents felt they had to give it away just to keep it safe? This is really confusing, dad."

"Unfortunately, William, it's probably going to get a whole lot more confusing for you before I am finished. It was no accident that you were placed with us…your mom and me. Even though your birth mother was trying to keep everything a secret…well, that was just not possible. We knew that those who meant to harm you would eventually find you, so we had to take action at the beginning. Your birth parents never knew that you were placed with someone who had just as much of an interest in keeping you alive and healthy and for reasons other than parental love…not that I don't love you William, I do, very much, but you were meant for greater things."

Now I was really….and visibly… troubled.

"Oh, Will, I'm sorry to have to lay so much on you all at once, but it's …very necessary. Things are starting to…happen. And we don't feel we can wait any longer. But, back to your special….abilities, you were born with them, as I am sure you have already guessed." And here dad starting looking very nervous.

"William, part of your genetic make-up is more than just… human. As is mine. Your mother, however, was completely normal. Okay, that doesn't sound right…I don't mean to imply that you're not normal…just special. Your mom, she…she never knew that about you…or me. You were under surveillance from the time you were born, before you were born actually, both by those who are…evil…those who meant you harm, and those who are good…wanted to protect you. And even by a few who were neutral I suppose."

I interrupted him. "Dad….just _what_ are you trying to say?"

"Remember the summer you were ten and we took that trip to Roswell?"

"Yes! I loved that! All that stuff about UFO's and aliens…way cool. But, what has that got to do with this? With me…and with you? I thought that stuff was just all made up anyway."

"No, son. Well the stories may have been twisted, but…aliens…all very real, William. And…and we are a part of that. We are a part of that world. It's where you get….your abilities from."

"Dad…dad…what…what are you saying? Are you saying…I am…you are…alien?"

My dad got up and came over, sat beside me, and put his arm around me.

"I prefer to say extra-terrestrial, but…yes, alien DNA. Your biological mother has it…and to some degree your father. In itself, it will not cause you any issues, but there are those that would like to take you, exploit you, and use you for their own agendas. I know this is hard ...and a lot to grasp, but I believe there is a real, serious threat ascending on this country…and soon the world. And you, my boy, are one of those who have the ability to save us. Luckily, in your case, we were…one step ahead of the conspirators. When you were put up for adoption….it was arranged that you came to me. We've been fortunate that they have never located you. Or at least lost interest in you."

I got up and paced around a bit before I came back to sit beside dad. "This is just too…crazy…creepy even. But I guess it explains a few things. But, tell me more about this alien stuff. I guess…I guess I need to know. And what else can you tell me about my birth parents? Where are they? What's going to happen to _me_?"

We spent the next four hours talking. My dad told me about the alien agenda. About other types of aliens, the rebels, those that just want to kill and conquer, and about those of my kind…benevolent ones. He also spoke of the evil government people. How there are a group of them intent on taking over. And then, he spoke about how he and I would start preparing, start preparing for a war. A war that was bound to happen…was already happening. He told me that soon we would be leaving. The men and women who had accompanied him home were part of this. They were going to instruct me in the ways of their combat. And it wasn't all lethal force. They didn't like to kill, but they would do so if necessary. Yeah…at not even fifteen, my life was taking a very strange turn. And I knew that it would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Scully rushed forward and helped guide the collapsing Tad to a chair. "It's really…bad out there, Dana. It's fucking hell. I…all of my crew… except Brett… one of my camera men… all dead. I...I sent him…home. Came here. Dying, Dana…I'm dying."

Scully was already busy prepping him for an IV. "No…no you're not going to die, Tad. This," and here she indicated the IV bag by tapping it, "is the substance that will save you."

"What…is it?"

"My DNA…my alien DNA."

He recoiled like someone had slapped him, and then started shaking violently. "Wha…what. What are you doing? Why…" He doubled over and started retching. Scully helped over to an examination table.

"Lay down. You're…delirious. I've already told you about this. It's the only way, Tad. This is all we have to save us at this time. This is _the_ vaccine; the only cure. So far it appears to be working. Hope…hopefully someone...somewhere will figure out another option, but I don't hold out much…hope for that. We're going to get you well." Scully hung the bag and started it dripping.

"We're going to get you well and then I'd like to send you and a couple others I feel I can trust to take this vaccine to a few other hospitals. I've already talked with Walter Reed and Children's. They're depending on us. Can I depend on you, Tad? Will you help me save us? Tad?"

But Tad had fallen unconscious.

Scully sighed heavily. "Shit. Oh, Tad…I can't stay here with you." She put a hand on his cheek. "Just…let the vaccine… do its work, I'll be back."

She left, and as she stepped into the hallway, she grabbed a passing nurse. She looked at his name tag. "Um, Jed is it? You see that man," and she pointed back into the room, "I'd like you to stay with him and please make sure he gets all of that IV. It's important that he gets well, do you understand? When he appears to be recovering I want you to come find me."

Jed shook his head in the affirmative. "Oh, but Dr. Scully, I was to deliver these bags to Dr. Singh."

"I'll take them. Where is he?"

"With the children," he said as he handed them over.

"Right. You just make sure you stay with this man. His name is Tad."

Scully hurried towards the cafeteria. She passed several bodies lying in the hallways on her way there, and she was pretty sure most of them were dead. She found Sandeep with Dr. Singh and handed her the IV bags, explaining that she had left Jed with a very important patient of hers.

"How are things going here?"

"So far… very well. The children seem to be responding to the treatment better than the adults. And I don't think the results have been so positive with the elderly."

"Dr. Singh, do you know who we put in charge of …taking care of the deceased? There are several dead bodies in the hallways."

"I'll page one of the orderlies, Dr. Scully. Ron Tronetti, he'll take care of it." Sandeep answered.

"Thank you. Dr. Singh, who is working on making the vaccine for you here, do you have more than the bags I just gave you?

"That would be Dr. Backos and Nurse Ziegler. And I have about ten others."

Scully looked around her. Eleven children were receiving treatment. She had just handed Dr. Singh four bags, so there were fourteen bags left to utilize here. Fourteen bags for the approximately hundred or so children she could see in various stages of distress in the room. A wave of panic swept over her, and she closed her eyes until it passed. She thought of William, and even though she knew his life would be spared, what of the parents who had raised him? Were _they_ dead? Was anyone with _him_ , or was he on his own?

 _There's nothing you can do about that now. You can't help William; you can't help Mulder or Agent Miller. But you_ can _help Tad and your friends_ here _, Dana, and_ these _children. Take your own advice and don't fall apart. This is no damn time to fall apart._

She drew in a deep breath and continued on.

* * *

Mulder felt as though he couldn't breathe. His vision clouded and he had to take a step back to steady himself. He looked at the boy, but his eyes were downcast. Mulder walked towards him and sat on the bed.

"William," he said softly, "do…do you know who I am? Did they…anyone tell you?"

The boy looked into Mulder's eyes. "No. No one told me who you are." He walked over to the wall and pressed a small depression there. A panel slid back revealing a window. There was nothing to see but blackness.

 _Shiittt. So, they left dear old dad to break the news, did they?_

William turned the chair around towards the window and sat. "But I know who you are. You're my real father. They made it seem like you were just someone very important…someone who was going to help us. They should have known better, should have known that I would know. Maybe they were just testing me, but I never _told_ them that I knew."

Mulder closed his eyes and tried to quell another wave of nausea that came rippling through him. He hardly knew what to say _. Come here son, and give your long lost ole' man a_ _hug?_ Yeah right. The boy probably loathed him, that's why he turned his chair around.

"That doesn't make any sense. They brought me here…they told me who you were. They must have known we'd talk about it. But William, I, ah, I'm not going to pretend I know _what_ to say to you, because I don't. I'm sure you don't remember me, maybe not even your mother. I wish she were here. She could explain things so much better than I can. I wasn't there…wasn't there when…"

"She gave me up," William finished. "I know. And I know that she was only trying to protect me. And I guess it worked…for a while anyway. But there are a lot of things _you_ don't know. A lot of things _she_ doesn't know."

William turned around and proceeded to tell Mulder all that had transpired since his adoptive mother died, including a little about his "powers". How his other father had given him over to these strange people who weren't really people at all.

"Dad says this…problem is what he was protecting me for all these years, because they knew this day was coming and I have the power to heal and that I can stop _them_. I don't even know what that means, not really. How can I stop them? I know that a lot of people are sick and dying, and I don't mind helping in _that_ way, but _I_ can't save everybody. And no one here will listen to me. I mean they're nice to me, but I don't want this. Before, it seemed like all my powers ever did was hurt people. There's a man who has been working with me, helping me learn how better to….control it. . But what if I can't, what if I do more harm than good?

Mulder got up and slowly paced around the room. "Oh, William, I'm so sorry…sorry for all…that…this. And you're right; you shouldn't have to be worrying about all of this. As for any powers….or whatever, I um, I thought that …that had all been taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were a baby, still with Scul... your birth mother, you were given…an injection and blood work taken shortly after showed…nothing supposedly. In other words, everyone thought you were completely…human…then. That the alien part had been eradicated."

William got up, walked over to Mulder and led him back to the bed where they sat down together.

"What was the injection? Who gave it to me?"

"Well, actually, I guess you could say your uncle…your uncle gave you the injection. And I don't know what it was that he gave you. No, that's not entirely true. It was a mineral…some form of magnetite. That's really all I can tell you."

"I have an Uncle? What's he like? Where is he?"

"I, uh, I have no idea where he is. He's my half-brother. His name is Jeffrey and honestly, I don't know much about him. I didn't even know he was my brother until we were grown. I never lived with him. We had the same father, different mothers. Well, biological father that is."

"So you have two fathers, too?"

"I guess you could say that, although I certainly don't consider the one my father, not really."

"Why is that?"

"It's…it's complicated, William."

"Everything's complicated."

Mulder patted the boy on the knee. "Yeah…it's definitely that."

"Do I have any other relatives; any brothers, sisters…grandparents? I didn't have _any_ of those growing up. I guess there was an aunt somewhere, my mother and her sister were orphaned as toddlers and grew up in separate foster homes. Mom never had any idea where her sister was. Dad had no family. I was the only child."

Mulder put his arm around the boy. "I had a sister. She was taken from me. She's dead now. Long dead. Mom and dad…well…the one who raised me…both dead. Your mom _had_ a sister, Melissa. There are two living brothers though, Bill and Charlie. Bill doesn't like me very much. And Charlie, he never comes around. Bill has a wife named Tara and a son, Matthew. Your grandpa, your mom's father, also Bill…or William, died quite a few years ago. And, I'm very sorry, but your grandmother Margaret…Maggie died not all that long ago."

William perked up. "Maggie? That's it!"

Mulder looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you…sometime. There's a lot of Bill's in this family. I suppose I was named after them."

"Actually, you were named after _my_ father….also William. But, yeah…a lot of Bill's."

"What should I call you?"

Mulder blew out a long breath. "I…I…I really don't know, William…what do you think you should call me?"

"What's your name, I mean your whole name?"

Mulder smiled and looked at his son. "Fox…Fox _William_ Mulder."

William laughed. "I like you. I'm going to call you Fox. And maybe….maybe sometime, sometimes I'll call you dad."

Mulder smiled and tussled the boy's hair. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much. And William, where is your father?"

"He's somewhere on this ship. And I guess that injection didn't work. At least not like Jeffrey thought it would."

* * *

The phone rang and, with some difficulty, he answered it. His hands didn't work quite as well as they use to. Being consumed by fire will do that.

"Hello. Yes. Yes, I know, she's betrayed me. No. It makes no difference. Let her go. All in all she's served her purpose. I'm still not totally convinced that she won't come back. She _may_ try to get to Mexico, to her family, thinking she can save them. Possibly even to John Doggett. But never mind about her. No, he didn't take my offer. I'm not surprised. He's much more like me than he would ever admit. He's stubborn, determined, but in this case very stupid. What are you talking about, a craft? It made itself known, to the public? Well was it one of ours? Where? Well who was it? Who was taken? Well find out, dammit, this... changes things. Then I _suggest_ you _find_ out through _different_ channels! I expect to hear from you as soon as these questions are answered!"

* * *

"Fuck," Scully screamed as she slammed down the phone.

"What's wrong?" Agent Einstein asked.

"I, ah, I've been trying to get through to the office…AD Skinner's office, but there's no answer. There's no answer there in any office. I'm going to try his cell. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Scully went out into the hallway, but it was utter chaos. She found an empty examination room and went inside, shutting the door. She dialed Skinner's number and waited as it went through half a dozen rings.

Finally, "Hello," a voice answered, so faintly she could barely hear it.

"Sir, is that you? It's Agent Scully. Sir, I called to see how you were doing. I called the office, but no one answered. I, uh, I imagine everyone's gone home. Sir? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Yes. Agent…Scully…I…no…I'm not so good."

"Can you make to Roane General? I think that's the closest hospital to you. Sir?"

"I…Dana, I can't drive. I…."

"That's okay. Sir, I want you to stay right where you are. Do you understand? Stay where you are and I'll come to you. We're going to get you well. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up and dialed another number. "Derek, this is Dana Scully. How are you feeling? Great. Look, the chopper's still here, right? I need you to do something for me; I need you to fly me to Roane…a soon as possible."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr.," Sandeep exclaimed when she saw Scully coming her way in a jog. "Jed is looking for you. He said the man you left him with has awakened."

"Thank you, Sandeep. Would you tell Dr. Singh that I will be checking back with him sometime later? Oh, and do you know who is with the children in the CCU?"

"I believe it is Dr. Bonafree."

"Could you please get word to her to report to lab number three, okay? Number three. We weren't sure if we should even try the vaccine on the very ill children, but they'll certainly die if we do nothing and I believe they should have a chance just like everyone else here. There should be nine bags ready for her to use as she sees fit."

"Yes, Dr. Scully."

"Oh, and, ah, if anyone else asks for me, I'm leaving for a few hours. I have a… situation I need to go take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yes, Dr. Um, Dr Scully?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, do you think we have a realistic chance of fighting…this? Of winning?"

Scully felt a lump rise in her throat. "I don't know, Sandeep, but I hope so. We should all be sending up a prayer that we do, because the alternative is not something I even want to contemplate."

* * *

"Agent Einstein," Scully called as she entered the lab, "how is he?" The young agent was standing beside a weak, but greatly improved Tad O'Malley.

"He's coming along," she said, giving him a smile.

"Dana," Tad's voice was barely a whisper. "thank you."

She bent down beside the man and took his hand. "You're going to get stronger, you hear? I'm counting on you Tad O'Malley! I need your help. You keep on fighting. We're going to beat this madness. Or at least keep on knocking the shit out of it until someone can figure out just what the hell _can_ beat it for good."

She stood and addressed agent Einstein, "Look, I'm going to be gone for a while, hopefully no more than a couple of hours."

Einstein shook her head. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for Skinner."

"How? Do you think that's wise? It's total bedlam out there. Besides, we need you here."

"Agent Einstein, there are very few people I feel I can trust right now, and he's one of them. I need Skinner… _we_ need Skinner. I have no idea how all of," and here she gestured widely with her hands, " _this_ is going to play out. What we're doing here…it's a pittance compared to what we are up against. We need all the allies we can get. I have a chopper waiting to take me to Roane General where I'll have a vehicle waiting to get me to his apartment. I promise I'll be back. Now, in the meantime, I'd like you to keep making as much of the vaccine as possible. Just…keep on doing what we've been doing."

"Yes, of course."

Scully gave Tad's hand a squeeze, turned and started for the door. Stopping before she exited, she looked back at Agent Einstein. "You know, I don't even know your first name…or Miller's. Maybe with the world falling down around us it's time to stop with the formalities. Call me Dana."

Einstein swallowed hard and nodded. "I agree. My name is Jacqueline, call me Jacqui. Miller's first name is Christopher."

Scully gave a weak smile and left.

* * *

Scully and Derek touched down on the helipad at Roane General.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, it could be dangerous out there by yourself." Derek remarked.

Scully took off her headphones and grabbed the satchel she had brought with her. "No, I can manage; besides I need you to stay here ready to take off as soon as we get back. Anyway, I don't trust leaving this chopper unattended. I imagine people are starting to get desperate."

"Exactly why I'm not sure you should be out there on your own…especially trying to get a sick man back here with you."

Scully patted his arm. "I appreciate the concern, Derek, but both Skinner and I have been through some pretty crazy situations over the past twenty-odd years. I'm sure we can make it."

She left Derek and ran across the roof to the stairway and proceeded to make her way down to the basement parking garage. She had been promised that a Jeep Renegade would be waiting for her there on the second tier. She looked for the keys where she had been instructed and was soon out on the street

"Now, if I can just maneuver my way through this muddle I'll be all set," she said to a bobble head Virgin Mary on the dash. She gave its head a little shake. "Maybe you can help me out here. You helped save humanity from itself once, right? Well, we sure could use some saving again."

It was only eight blocks to Skinner's apartment building, a drive that normally would have taken about ten minutes, depending on the time of day. But, with traveling through the obstacle course she encountered due to abandoned vehicles, dodging pedestrians and bodies everywhere, some back-tracking, and even driving through an occasional yard, _this_ drive took almost twenty-five minutes. She reached Skinner's complex and hurried up the stairs.

She pounded on his door. "Sir? Skinner...it's Scully. Sir, can you hear me? _Walter Skinner,_ are you in there? Open the door sir; it's me, Dana Scully."

The door opened just enough to let her in and a very ill Skinner greeted her.

"Dana," he said before collapsing against the door."

She helped him over to the sofa and reached for her satchel.

"This is going to make you feel a whole lot better, sir. I'm going to get this IV started and then we are going out to the Jeep. I'm taking you with me back to the hospital. I need your help ….when you're strong enough."

"What's going on, Dana?" He stopped to catch his breath. "Who's behind… this?"

"It's um…not completely clear, sir. Tad O'Malley was right…mostly, but there's more to this and I'm…I'm…." She broke off as the tears started falling.

Skinner saw the raw agony in her eyes. "Mulder," he said. It was not a question.

She swallowed hard and tried to answer, but her mouth and throat were so dry, it felt like they were full of sand. "I…I don't know….where….where he is," was all she could whisper out.

She closed her eyes and prayed….willed the strength back into her.

"Sir, can you stand now? I think we should go. I have a chopper waiting for us at Roane.

Within half an hour they were on their way back to Our Lady of Sorrows.

* * *

She pulled up outside the office door of the "Come-On Inn", a little-hole-in-the-wall place, ten miles outside of Homage, Oklahoma. She opened the door to the office and was immediately struck by the overpowering stench of decay. She felt the bile rise in her throat and quickly shut the door. No need to seek the owner for any information. She stepped back onto the blacktop and surveyed the building. There were twenty five units, with vehicles parked in front of just four of them. Room number three, had a silver Hyundai parked in front. Knocking on the door yielded no answer, so she tried the handle; it opened.

"Hello…is there anyone here?" She went inside and found two open suitcases on the bed, but no occupants. The next, number nine, had a Dodge pick-up in its slot and when she opened that door, another wave of rot hit her; she slammed it shut and moved on. Number fourteen sported a Blue Dodge Caravan in front. The curtains were open so she looked in through the window. A woman and two small children lay on one of the beds; their bodies mottled and bloated. She put a hand to her mouth, suppressing a gag. The only other vehicle present was a newer-looking semi sleeper cab…no trailer…in front of the last unit, number twenty-five. She walked down to it and knocked.

The curtains at the window moved slightly, and almost instantly the door opened to a haggard looking John Doggett.

"Monica…thank God! I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

Monica Reyes moved quickly into the room and shut the door. The two looked at each other for a moment before he swept her into his arms.

She felt his shoulders begin to shudder and heard him softly crying. She pulled back and took his face between her hands. "John," she whispered, and kissed him fiercely.

When they parted, he moved to the bed, and she with him. "Sorry, I have to sit down. This damn…whatever it is…is starting to kick my ass. Monica, I've missed you, damn I've missed you. Seriously, before you called…I never really expected to see you again."

She shook her head affirmatively. "I know, I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again either…either one of you. Where is she, John? Is she here?" Monica's eyes were hopeful, pleading.

"Yeah, she's here. And so far, she's not sick. Just a minute."

He got up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked softly on the door before opening it. He stepped halfway inside. "Sweetheart, it's okay…it's all right. You can come out."

He came from the bathroom holding the hand of a young girl clutching a stuffed monkey; a girl with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Monica stood quickly and felt a sense of vertigo wash over her. She caught her balance, but the tears threatening to fall were clouding her vision. She was finding it hard to speak. The child before here looked haunted. She had seen the same expression on those with PTSD. _And why wouldn't she be haunted? Her whole world's gone to hell._

"Mia…," she finally said.

John led the girl over to Monica and they all sat down on the bed.

"Mia," John started, "this is the lady I told you about, the one I said would be meeting us here today. Mia, this is your mother."

"Hi, Mia." Monica smiled warmly and reaching out, ran her fingers through the girl's hair. She flinched slightly and did not respond.

John looked vaguely upset and embarrassed at the same time. "It's okay, Mia….it's okay. Remember what we talked about? I need you to try. Please. We are all going to be together now."

Mia looked her mother in the eye, but still she did not speak. John looked at Monica with the saddest eyes and shrugged his shoulders slightly. Monica reached out and ran her fingers along his cheek.

She addressed the girl again. "Mia, I know you're confused. I'm sure you're scared and uncertain of what is going on. And I know you don't know what to think of me. Don't know why I've been gone and absent from your life. And honestly, I don't have an answer for some of those questions, or at least I don't know how to explain them to you right now. I can only tell you that we...your father and I…were only thinking of your best interest. Trying to prepare for the events of these last few days that we knew were coming. Maybe I didn't go about things the right way. I want you to know that leaving you, and your dad, was a not a decision that was made lightly, in fact, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. The one thing I _can_ tell you now is that I love you very much, I have always loved you. I hope you can…forgive me…for not being there. Maybe someday you will understand. I hope that we can try, Mia. I have a lot to learn here and I hope you will help me."

Quietly, gently the girl placed her stuffed monkey onto Monica's lap "Her name is Gabriella," she said. "Dad gave her to me when we moved to Arizona. I was three years old."

"And now you are going on twelve," Monica stated.

"Yes, in August…the twenty-fourth; but, I guess you already know that." She gave a Monica a shy smile.

Monica looked at John who tilted his head and raised his eyebrows with a look that said; _at least it's a start._

"Well, Mia," Monica began, "I hope to be able to make some of that lost time up to you. I know I can't compensate for everything, but hopefully…..when all this trouble…is resolved, we can live together as a family again." She gave Mia a kiss on the top of her head.

Monica turned to John. "I'm going to give you both the vaccine. I could only manage to sneak three vials out, but that should work for both of you and leave one for an emergency. Then I guess we need to decide what we do next. I'm going to get my car; I left it by the office. I'll be right back."

She handed Gabriella back to her daughter, left the room, and hurried to her car. She got in to the driver's seat…and broke down. Twelve years of pain and shame and desolation poured out of her. She had been, or tried to be, so strong, so stoic throughout those dozen years. She felt she had had no choice. There was no place for continuous daytime emotional breakdowns in the world she had been living in. Sometimes she felt her intense hatred for Spender afforded her the way to keep all other emotions at bay. But, she had to admit, the times weren't all bad. Occasionally he did offer bouts of kindness, tenderness even. And she had learned a few of his weaknesses, even though he claimed cigarettes were his only one. The nights were when her desolation hit. Visions of a curly-haired, rosy-cheeked toddler filled her dreams and caused her many a night to wake, drenched in sweat, and running to the toilet to retch her guts out. And then there was John… the despondent, terrified look in those blue eyes as she drove away all those years ago had been the source of many a nightmare.

But here she was now and so were they. She parked the Camry beside the semi cab, grabbed her suitcase, and returned to John and Mia.

She took a small vial of amber colored liquid and a syringe out of the case. "Can you take off your shirt, John? I'm not exactly sure how long it will take for this to kick in," she said as she administered the shot. "I think you should be feeling the effects within an hour. If not, I'll give you a bit more out of one of the others."

John turned to their daughter. "Mia honey, why don't you go in and take that bath now. God knows when you might get the chance to take another one."

"Okay, daddy," she replied, and grabbing a backpack, went in to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Alright, Monica, we need to make some sort of plan here. What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. What I'd like to do is just go to a safe area. The Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado, Mount Weather in Virginia, or Raven Rock in Pennsylvania would be the safest. If we could get in."

"What do you mean, if we could get in?"

"Well, if Spender's already called me out, they might deny me access. And I'm not saying we _should_ do that, I'm saying it's the easiest way to save our _own_ asses; other than going back to Spender and begging. But you know we can't do that John. We didn't stay apart all these years in order to give up on everything, did we? I've already been in contact with Dana, told her how she can combat the virus on her end. What we really need are a few more people who are safe, that have the alien DNA, and that I feel we can trust. The problem is, I only know of three others who fit that criteria and I have no idea where they are."

John grabbed Monica's hand and kissed it. "Yeah, we can't go running away now like a couple of cowards. I intend to fight these bastards until my last breath. It's Mia I'm worried about. You too, of course, but I can't stand the thought of anything happening to my little girl. Who are these others anyway, these safe ones you're talking?"

"Marita Covarrubias, Gibson Praise, and Jeffrey Spender."

"Jeffrey Spender? I thought he was all messed up?"

"Yes, but he has alien DNA from all the experimentation that was done on him. I don't believe his father knows that. There was some work done behind CGB's back. At least that's how I understand it."

"Well then, I think we know what we have to do; we need to find these people."

Mia emerged from the bathroom dressed in a night gown and robe and came to sit between her mother and father.

John drew her onto his lap and gently kissed her cheek. "Your mom's going to give you a shot, sweetheart. It will keep you from getting sick. Then I think we should all get a good night's sleep and we'll leave in the morning. We have a long road ahead of us."


End file.
